Kiss
by Spitting-Games
Summary: Prev: There's something about Ginny. HG fluff, some bad language, sexual situations-- nothing major though. READREVIEW!
1. Bullys, Beatings & Harry

**There's something about...Ginny?**  
  
Chapter one: Bully's Beatings and Harry

"My God, would you look at that freak?" spat Parvati.

"I know, look at her weirdo clothes AND she's not wearing make-up, she is a complete loser." Lavender Brown hissed.  
  
Ginny tugged at her worn cardigan and shuffled along the corridor awkwardly. She got this a lot, but usually it didn't really bother her.

Now the "deadly trio" had taken it way too far. They constantly threw malicious comments her way. A couple of times they had cornered her and in a staircase and put various jinxes on her. She was unable to retaliate, petrified of what might happen if she did.

Ginny knew better than to tell anyone. Hermione was too busy with her NEWT work and her boyfriend, Ron. Her older brother would be the same, Hermione was pressing him with his work and his brain was full. Harry, well, they had grown closer, but when the bullying started she pushed everyone away. He had other friends now that Ron had Hermione, Dean and Seamus mostly.  
She could only really turn to her best friend Colin, he always stuck by her, but, being gay, he'd probably just tell her to bitch jinx them- that being his answer to everything.

Most of the time Ginny was alone, doing homework, or writing her diary. They kept her mind off everything else.  
  
"_This is the day it went too far. After my last lesson, Potions, I was going up the defence stairs, when I met them. The deadly trio were coming right towards me.  
"Oh look, it's the little weasel!" said Parvati.  
"Let's get her." Lavender said with a cruel smile._

_Padma took one of my arms and Lavender took the other, they dragged me into and old unused classroom and bound me to a chair. They threw curses at me; Jelly legs, Gopher teeth, Bush man eyebrows, bat bogey...and a lot more. I swear, is Harry hadn't have knocked on the door at that moment, they would have put the Cruciatus Curse on me._

"_Erm...is someone in there?" he called through the door_

_Padma removed all the jinxes from me and nodded to Parvati. Then she answered, in a sickly, girly voice;_

"_Oh, Harry, do come in, we were just giving Ginny some private tutoring."  
"Oh, ok. Hi Gin."  
"H...hello Harry." I gasped_

_The trio left, Harry and I were alone. I took note of what I saw. He's so different from what he was in second year. No longer small and scrawny, he's tall and toned, with muscular arms from all that Quidditch. He got rid of his glasses last year and he has these muggle things called "contacts," his hair is long and falls over his eyes. God, I still like him."_

Ginny got up from her bed, pulled on her school robes, swung her bag over her shoulder and left for Charms, her first lesson of the day. As she exited through the portrait, Lavender spotter her and with a flick of her wand, Ginny's bag had split open. Harry happened to be leaving at the same time, he approached Ginny and said;  
"Can I help?"  
"Oh...no, its fine, I'm OK."

"No, please let me help."

The gathered up her books and Ginny repaired her bag. Harry noticed she was blushing furiously so he looked away.  
Ginny got up and hurried down the corridor.

"Hey! Gin! You forgot this!"

He was holding a small A5 size book; it was purple and on the front was written: "PROPERTY OF GINEVRA WEASLEY, KEEP AWAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! (THAT MEANS YOU RON)"

Oh, God. He had no idea what to do, he was torn between reading it and finding out why she was so distracted, or giving it back, and leaving her to her own business. But something drew him to the small purple book. He realised that Ginny was a mystery to him. She wasn't the bright and lively girl he once knew. She was pale and conservative, shy and reclusive. He knew he shouldn't, but he felt he needed to. He put it in his inside pocket and went to lessons.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Night Ron."

"Night Harry."

Harry drew the hangings and took the book from his pocket. He stared at the front cover, as though it would tell him what to do...or it had naked ladies on it (A/N: I'm sorry, Friends has had an influence on me...).

The tentatively- he opened the book at the first page and began to read.  
  
_"I got called names today, names I've never heard civilised tongues utter. I can't bear to write them down. I don't know what I did wrong, but whatever it was, it was bad..."_

_Harry read on, attacking, name calling, hitting, kicking, pushing..._

"..._Then Parvati grabbed me by the hair and yelled "YOU'RE WORTHLESS, YOU DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO ANYONE!" I cried and she slapped me. Lavender and Padma looked scared; she's never been like this before."_

_A lump formed in Harry's throat. This is what her life was like, no wonder she was so jumpy all of the time.  
  
"I got cornered again today but not by one of the deadly trio, by Michael Corner, my ex-boyfriend. He grabbed me by the arm and forced me into a cupboard._

_"Take off your shirt!"_

_"No! Michael! ARGH!" I yelled._

_"Take it off or I'll curse you into next Tuesday!"_

_I kicked and punched, scratched and bit until I was free. _

_"Come back here you worthless bitch!"_

_I screamed and put my hands over my ears._

_"Come back, you need to be taught a lesson!"_

Harry closed the book, he couldn't bear to read anymore. Tears were in his eyes, he needed to talk to Ginny.

He grabbed a bit of parchment.

Ginny, I need to talk to you, meet me in the astronomy tower at 12 tonight. The invisibility cloak and marauders map will be inside the portrait hole.  
  
Harry xxx  
  
Ginny read and re-read the letter. _Oh shit. He read it. _


	2. Meeting at midnight

Thank you for your reviews, sorry I've taken so long to update, but I just got back to school and they've piled on the work (I start my GCSE courses this year). Anyway, I quite like this chapter, so, enjoy! _Italics are thoughts or letters._

SpittingGames xxx

♥♥♥♥

**Chapter 2: Meeting at midnight**

Wrapped in the invisibility cloak, and clutching the Marauders Map, Ginny made her way nervously to the astronomy tower. _Bloody Hell, 11:45, I need to hurry_

She reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, took a deep breath, and began to climb. As she opened the door, she saw the silhouette of Harry, his back to her. She walked silently to him and placed herself next to him.

"You, you wanted to see me?" she said, quietly

"Ginny, I know I shouldn't have, but I...I read your diary..."

"Oh God. How much did you read?"

"Till the bit with Michael Corner, I couldn't read anymore." He said, bowing his head, "Why didn't you tell anyone Gin? You could have got the arse expelled?"

"...because people might think that I was attention seeking, or I just wanted him out cause he might tell them all I was a crap shag...people say I'm worthless, and ugly, and stupid, and I know it's true. I couldn't bear anymore abuse than I get already!"

Ginny broke down and cried, Harry let her weep into his shoulder.

"Ginny, you are in no way worthless, you're not stupid; you're intelligent and you are NOT ugly. In fact..." He surveyed her, long shapely legs, rounded hips (_cough nice ass cough_) a slim waist, nice boobs (more than a handful he reckoned- and he had big hands!) bright blue eyes, soft red lips, and long curly auburn hair. "...you're beautiful."

Ginny's head shot up in surprise, there were tracks down her face where she'd been crying, her eyes were sparkling, and there was a smile playing at her lips.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, astounded

"Yes. I do." He swept apiece of hair from her eyes and put it behind her ear. Then he slid his arms around her waist, tilted his head slightly (A/N: NAT. Nose avoiding tilt, if you watched the series before last of Coupling, then you would have heard Geoff say that.) and kissed her, at first she was taken aback, but then she warmed to it and began kissing him back, _Oooh! Tongues!_ Thought Ginny. _I'm kissing Ginny. My Goodness, this is Ron's baby sister...is that her nipples?!_

They broke apart.

"Well I wasn't expecting this of this evening..." said Harry, blurrily.

"Me either." Ginny was grinning. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that."

"Well, I certainly didn't want it."

_Ginny's changed so much, when did she get those boobs?!_

_Harry is bloody hot._ She looked him over... _Tall, muscular, under his tight black t-shirt, wehay! What is that in his trousers? I feel something on my leg OH! Hello, Mr Potter. His hair, its got long now, and his eyes...I think he said he got 'contacts' muggle things._

Harry finally took some time to notice what Ginny was wearing. A silky nightdress, with, it appeared, no bra underneath, and a matching silky dressing gown, which had fallen from her shoulders. The she got up, smiled at him, kissed him softly on the lips and left the tower leaving him hanging on for more.

She lay in bed at four in the morning grinning to her self. I _kissed him, I kissed Harry Potter. The guy I've been in love with since I was 10. And he apparently likes me back. I'm the happiest girl on the planet._

Harry lay in bed at four in the morning, grinning to himself. _God she's sexy. I need more of that. My best friends little sister, I'm horny for my best friends little sister. Hee Hee!_

Ginny read the letter shed received that morning:

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 5:30, walk in front of it 3 times and say "Ginny's surprise. See you then_

_Harry _

_Xxx_

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I've got a load of work on at the minute so I'm sorry bout it being so short. I may be a while with the next one, but don't fret it'll get here soon! Love you, and thanks for the reviews once again.

xxxxx


	3. At the Room of Requirement

I must apologise for my mistakes in the last chapter, I did try and get them all, but a few slipped through the net. Anyway, this chapter is a little more risquéânone of that leave you dangling poop, you'll get your actionâREVIEWS PLEASE!!—And, instead of Harry saying "Well, I certainly didn't want it." He should have said "Well I certainly didn't not want it."

Spitting Games :)

Xxx

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Chapter 3: At the Room of Requirement**

Ginny woke late the next morning; she was dazed for a moment, then grinned remembering the previous night. She also remembered what would be happening later that day. She smiled again.

Then she arose and pulled on her robe, and then she made her way quietly to the bathroom she shared with four other girls.

_Today, I pamper myself. _She ran the water in the large bathtub, and turned on her favourite pink tap, it spouted some thick white bubbles which smelled strongly of rose water. She climbed into the warm water and lay back, resting her head on the side. She grabbed a face pack from the basket on the side and applied it to her face, and then she grabbed her favourite coconut and honey body scrub. Next she washed her hair thoroughly with her nutmeg and cocoa butter shampoo. She lay in the bath for another hour or so, and then she jolted to reality. _I'm sitting in my own filth. _And with that, she got out.

She locked the door and plonked herself in front of the dresser. She opened the drawer and pulled out her tray of make-up, which was in-between Verity and Emma's own personal trays.

She applied a light coat of shimmery eye shadow, and kohl black eyeliner. Then she put a hint of blush on her cheeks and a coat of "prom pink" lip-gloss.

By now it was 5 o'clock, just enough time to pick an outfit. A chiffon pink skirt with a dusky pink camisole top with wrap around sandals. She tossed her make up in her bag and left the room, she sidled quickly through the common room, avoiding the eyes of the stragglers who were late for dinner.

She arrived at the third floor, and spotted the tapestry. _Ginny's surprise, Ginny's surprise, Ginny's surprise. _A solid oak door appeared, she turned the shiny gold handle, the room she entered was decorated in purple and gold drapes, there was a table in the centre of the room and a sofa in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in front. In the opposite corner there was a bed all decorated in pink, Ginny blushed.

Harry saw Ginny enter, he was sat on a chair waiting nervously. He stood up when she approached him,

"Ginny, I didn't think you would come" He said looking at his feet.

"Why would you think that?" She walked towards him, smiling slightly.

She put her hands on either side of his face, and slowly kissed him

"I wouldn't have missed you for the world."

He led her by the hand to the table, and pulled out the chair for her, she sat down and pulled herself towards the table.

2 Courses Later

She took a strawberry and placed it in is mouth, the chocolate smeared onto his lips. Ginny moved across to him and kissed him, licking away all the chocolate in the process, the kiss deepened; Harry stood up, and took Ginny's hand. He led her over to the sofa and lay her down on the sofa. He knelt next to her and kissed her again. _This won't do. _He climbed on top of her and kissed her again, his hands exploring. They started on her knee, moving up towards her thigh, they slipped over her waist and over her stomach, grazing slightly over her breasts.

Then she rolled him over, she was on top now, straddling him. She ran her hands over his stomach, feeling his perfectly formed muscles. _Uh-uh, no, no, no, can't have this! _She slid the black t-shirt over his head, finally getting to see what she wanted. He was everything and more that she had expected. Now it was Harry's turn.

He slid his hands under the back of her cami, finding the clasp of her bra, he fiddled with it for a few seconds and finally it undid. It fell to the floorâthis was still not enough, the top was too restricting.

He grabbed the bottom of it and lifted it over her head. And there they were. Ginny's breasts, perfectly formed, her nipples, standing to attention. He was amazed, they were bigger than he remembered from last night. He put his hands on her waist again and slid them upwards. He cupped one of her breasts then began kissing the other. Ginny let out a low moan. He smiled inwardly. The continued and began kissing again, this time more ferocious than before, passion seeped from every pore.

Hours Later (A/N: no you disgusting pervs, they didn't do that!)

"Shall we do this again sometime?" she asked, looking up from his chest to his sparkling green eyes.

"Yes, but, let's keep it a secret for now, it's so much more fun that way." He raised his eyebrow suggestively.

Thanks, hope you enjoyed that chapter, coming up in the next chapter:

They get a little steamier!  
Will Ron and Hermione twig what's going on?!

Anyway, reviews please, I'm doing my best! I'm asking for 5 at the least.

Spitting Games xxx


End file.
